narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nakano
Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Sage Transformation, Body Absorption, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Body Replacement Technique, Body Flicker Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Mystical Palm Technique, Vanishing Facial Copy Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Amaterasu, Blaze Release, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release Shadow Clone, Shield of Black Flames, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release Stream, |tools= Kunai, Gunbai, Katana, Shuriken, Wire String, Senbon, Flash Bomb, Explosive Tag, }} 'Background ' Nakano was abandoned as a child so he traveled the shinobi world in order to look for a family. When he was six he made his way to Otogakure where he was found by a couple and they took him in. When he was seven he joined the Academy but would be kicked out due to his kg causing him to go on spontaneous rages that put the other students in danger. Soon afterwards he left his adopted family and began to fend on his own within a small forest, where he trained continuously and remained sheltered in. At the age of thirteen Nakano felt he had some of his sporadic controlled and proved to be capable of being a Chūnin. He would later go on to become a Jōnin just a few years later after much training and dedication to keeping his kg under control, though he is still unable to fully control it. After failing with his attempt to "cure" himself and murdering a small number of Oto citizens, Nakano left the village, making his way to Konohagakure for help. He was referred to the Ninja Monks several times after telling others about his situation, leaving most to believe that he just needed a healthy life change. Journeying to the newly constructed Fire Temple Nakano soon met the Elder Monk, spoke of his problem and eagerness to become a monk. From the age of seventeen to twenty-one, the man trained in the ways of the monks and later received the Gift of the Hermit Group. During this time he was also learned about Senjutsu along with his unique body. Needless to say his berserk nature continued to appear from time to time, causing him to kill once again but the Ninja Monks have found ways to calm him during these times. Feeling fully cured of his out of control rages, Nakano left the Fire Temple and began to explore the world. At some point he fought an Uchiha and absorbed his Sharingan, later advancing it further into its Eien no Mangekyō stage after killing the Uchiha's family. He also began to dabble in the medical field, venturing off into a scientific way of life then into the biochemistry field. Nakano now lives his life researching a way to cure himself and living in Kusagakure. After settling down in Kusagakure, the man obtained some old DNA that belonged to Orochimaru from a cult that dedicated to see their master return once again. The DNA he obtained would later be integrated into his body, allowing his rages to finally settle down and allow him to turn over a new leaf in life. 'Appearance ' Nakano is a fairly tall and lean male, standing about 6ft 2in, with a light body of 190 lbs. His hair is dark grey along the bottom of his shoulder length hair but the top of his head remains a lighter shade. Nakano's left eye is ocean blue in color while his right one remains covered by a small portion of his hair, as it possess the Sharingan. His usual attire consists of a sleeveless black, zipped up jacket with no undershirt, slightly bagg dark blue pants, and black shinobi boots that reveal his toes. When affected by his murderous side, his skin turns dark, his irides becomes a pale yellow colour while his sclerae turns black, and he grows various weapons and appendages to suit his battle combat situation, as well as having a deranged look. During his childhood, Nakano was known to have brilliant crimson colored hair that reached his lower back, showing his ties to the Uzumaki Clan. This hair would soon turn a grey color after his berserk nature stressed him to the point of his hair falling out and changing colors. 'Abilities' Kenjutsu His fighting style, in terms of swordplay, mostly involves one-handed combat, which are more precise and elegant. He commonly keeps the other hand free, in order to catch a physical attack (i.e blade, kunai, fist), or just to simply allow it to rest in his pocket. Sharingan Nakano gained his Sharingan after defeating an Unnamed Uchiha in battle and absorbing his body. When ffirst used in its Mangekyou state it took the appearance of three orbs circling his pupils. Its Eternal form would soon be achieved after Nakano, in his berserk state, went on a rampage and killed several people, including the family of the Uchiha he recently disposed of. After having the eyes implanted, a new form would be achieved and gave Nakano more control of his Blaze Release. The chakra consumption that the eye uses would be costly for anyone but due to him passively absorbing Natural Energy, the chakra consumption doesn't seem to take that much out of him. Taijutsu Style Capoeira has a variety of different techniques that make use of the hands, feet, legs, arms and head. Both kicks, punches and takedowns are among the offensive movements, but the emphasis is normally on kicking. Because of the appearance of many techniques, they are often mistaken for dancing or acrobatic maneuvers. However, while capoeira has some quite impressive, acrobatic signature moves, many of the basic techniques in capoeira are similar to those found in other martial arts. Its a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. Summoning 'Personality' Because of his Clan's Kg, Nakano has developed a Multiple Personality Disorder. He only harbors to personas currently, one being his normal calm and collected self and the other being his berserk side that rages when he absorbs too much Natural Energy. Aside from that, Nakano can be assumed to be a brilliant person, able to integrate the DNA from Orochimaru without his body overcoming with various changes. Category:Male